


But I Don't See Any Bubbles

by SugarAndSlice



Series: Deviation Detected [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), bubble tea, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAndSlice/pseuds/SugarAndSlice
Summary: After a new bubble tea place opens in town Hank gets Connor to try their thirium bubble tea!





	But I Don't See Any Bubbles

“Hank, I don’t understand.” Connor says as Hank leans back in his chair, watching his android partner through his phone camera. The two detectives were taking a lunch break just down the street from the Detroit Police Department at a brand-new Bubble Tea store called ‘Bubble Zone’. They had gained popularity very quickly due to their inclusion of thirium bubble tea, appropriately named ‘Robo-boba’. Androids and humans were mulling about in the store, all happily drinking their sweet treats. Connor, on the other hand, wasn’t the biggest fan.

“I don’t need to eat or drink, and I can acquire thirium much more easily.” The android pointed out while holding his drink. It was in a classic bubble tea container, but due to the thickness of the thirium the flavoured android-friendly boba were impossible to see. Connor continued to observe the strange beverage, poking at the unusually thick orange straw that stuck out through the drink’s thin plastic cover. His LED was yellow as he processed the beverage.

“Come on, Connor, doesn’t that get boring after a while?” Hank somewhat complained, trying to convince his friend.

Hank decided not to tell Connor that the real reason they were here was because of Hank’s friend Chris. Apparently, his son, Damien, had a hilarious reaction to the ‘baby bubble’ that they serve here, so of course Hank _had _to record it.

“Also do I need to use the straw? I have never had the need or want to use one, and I don’t want to…” Connor trailed off, avoiding Hank’s gaze. The lieutenant sighed and paused the recording, deleting what he already had so his finished video only has Connor’s reaction.

“Listen son, if you don’t want to you don’t have to. I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t like. It’s just that ever since you…” Hank stopped himself from saying ‘deviated’ because it still made Connor uncomfortable. “… integrated into human life _properly_ instead of it just being part of your programming you’ve told me you want to try new things. New human things. I just thought that since bubble tea is a very popular human drink that you’d want to try it. Especially since they’ve made it so androids can have some.”

Connor still looked sceptical, but his previously concerned face had softened into calm curiosity. His LED started to shift from yellow to blue the more Hank talked to him, which Hank was relieved to see.

“If it’s a drink that is popular among humans, why didn’t you get one?” Connor asked, and Hank just scoffed.

“What happened to keeping me on a healthier diet? Not to mention I’ve never liked the boba texture if we’re being honest.”

Connor looked slightly more concerned as his LED shifted into purely yellow.

“Just because I’m not a fan doesn’t mean you won’t be!” Hank corrected himself, trying to ease Connor’s fear. Sometimes he forgot how much of an impact his words had on the android. I mean he’d only been deviant for just over two months, and Hank was the only person he truly had a connection with.

Hank’s words seem to have helped as Connor’s LED shifted back into it’s yellow and blue flickering. He took in a breath, despite not needing air, and looked down at his straw.

“I’ve never had something sweet before…” Connor says as he wiggles the drink around, causing the thirium inside to swirl around slightly. Hank smiled as he tried to cover up how sad that statement was. Poor kid.

“Well, first time for everything. Trust me when I say it’ll taste much better than the shit you sample at crime scenes.” Hank laughed, and Connor just put his drink down.

“Lieutenant, as I have said before, I do not taste the samples at crime scenes. I can turn off my tasting censors manually, and they’re off almost all the time. Once again, I do not need to eat or drink anything other than thirium, so taste is never needed.” Connor explained for easily the twelfth time they’ve know each other.

“Yeah yeah. Just take a sip. It won’t kill you, Connor.” Hank says, taking his phone out again to get ready to record.

Connor finally gave in, smiling slightly as his LED shifted into a nice calm blue. “Ok. And I And I _have_ to use the straw?” Connor asks, staring directly into Hank’s eyes.

Hank’s expression becomes completely serious for a moment. “Yes.”

Connor looks down at his drink and very slowly raises the straw to his lips, still being very cautions. Hank presses record and carefully watches Connor’s expression as he takes a sip through the straw.

Hank watches as small dark spheres travel up the orange straw into the android’s mouth. Connor doesn’t seem to react to the thirium entering his mouth, but his expression suddenly morphs into strong confusion. His LED switches back to yellow as he points to his jaw quizzically.

It takes Hank a moment to realise what he’s struggling with. “Oh, you have to chew the boba, buddy. I realise it feels strange, but it tastes good, trust me.”

Connor looks confused for a beat, then slowly starts to move his jaw as he chews. Hank suddenly caught the look of pure surprise on the android’s face the moment he bit into the boba, and he was so glad he caught it on camera.

Connor finished chewing up the bubbles in his drink before swallowing, and his face morphed into a content smile.

“Well? How does it taste?” Hank asks, amused by the android’s pleased look. It took Connor a sec to register what Hank had said, but after a second he snaps to attention.

“Other than the strange… gumminess to the boba, it tastes considerably better than regular thirium, not that that tastes good. It was a nice surprise, though the sweetness was quite strong at first. I think I’ll get used to it the more I drink.”

Hank smiled a bigger smile and stopped the recording. “In that case, grab your cup and let’s get outta here. Our break’s almost up.” Hank says as he pulls on his jacket, standing up. Connor stands at the same time, drinking slightly faster than before from the large straw.

Just wait until Chris sees this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is rediculous but I thought it would be cute hhh


End file.
